Goodbye Baby
by Cloud1124
Summary: YeJin OS/Jongwoon dan Jongjin. Sepasang hyung-dongsaeng yang menjalin hubungan terlarang. Mereka saling jatuh cinta/"Ini salah..."/Kim muda memandangnya dengan manik yang mengisyaratkan luka/Special for FanboyRaka/Warning inside/Incest!/DLDR!/RnR?


Jongwoon dan Jongjin. Sepasang _hyung-dongsaeng_ yang terlibat hubungan terlarang.

Mereka saling jatuh cinta.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**A YeJin fanfiction**

**Cast **©** themselves**

**Goodbye Baby **©** Cloud1124**

**Warning: **_**Incest!**_**YeJin, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Alur cepat.**

**.**

For _my awesome Oppa, _**FanboyRaka**

_Special for u! :)_

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Yesung tak masih terus menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Jongjin yang kini duduk di atas pangkuannya. Kepalanya masih tenggelam dalam ceruk perpotongan leher sang <em>namdongsaeng<em>.

"_Hyung_," panggil Jongjin dengan mata terfokus pada PSP yang ada di tangannya. Yesung bergumam tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa kita akan _selesai_?" tanya Jongjin lirih, tanpa sadar, ia membiarkan karakternya terpukul jatuh dalam _battle_.

Yesung menahan napasnya.

"_Naega… _" Yesung tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan ingatannya melayang pada malam lusa yang lalu.

Ketika semua rahasianya terbongkar.

.

.

Heechul melangkah pelan menyusuri lorong yang menuju lurus ke kamar Yesung yang tadi telah ditunjukkan _Umma_-nya.

Kini ia sedang berada di kediaman Yesung, kebetulan ia sedang melintas di dekat sini, jadi tak ada yang salah kalau ia mampir 'kan?

Pintu kamar Yesung terbuka sedikit, hanya cukup untuk celah tiga jari dalam posisi horizontal. Heechul tersenyum licik, bersiap untuk mengejutkan salah satu _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya itu. Baru ia bersiap mundur, ia mendengar suara yang tak asing.

"_H-hyung_, _s-stop_! Bagaimana kalau _Umma_ masuk tiba-tiba?"

Heechul merasa tak asing dengan suara itu. Dengan cepat, ia mengintip dari sela pintu.

_Hazel_-nya membola melihat pemandangan di dalam kamar. Di mana sang _lead vocal _Super Junior telah menorehkan beberapa _kissmark _pada leher jenjang sang _dongsaeng_. Tak hanya itu, Yesung juga terus saja melumat bibir _plum_ Jongjin yang memerah bengkak.

Dengan kasar, Heechul membuat pintu menjeblak terbuka. Membuat dua _namja_ sedarah di dalam menghentikan kegiatan─tak pantas─mereka.

"Heechul-_hyung_?" panggil Yesung gugup. Detik itu juga, tubuh Yesung dan Jongjin yang tadinya berdekatan menjadi super jauh─dengan Jongjin yang melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongwoon-_ah_?" tanya Heechul dengan suara rendah.

Yesung merasakan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, aura hitam Heechul telah menyebar ke penjuru ruangan.

"_Hyung, _ak─"

"Apa kalian selalu seperti ini di saat tak ada orang?" lagi-lagi nada dingin yang menusuk dari _namja_ berjuluk Heechulrella itu.

Yesung hendak membuka mulutnya ketika Heechul dengan tiba-tiba meraih kedua lengannya, lalu mendorongnya ke dinding dengan keras.

"Tak kusangka Jongwoon yang kukenal melakukan ini. Jongwoon yang kukenal adalah _namja_ polos yang masih lugu dalam dunianya, bukan _namja_ yang dengan santainya mencumbu sang _dongsaeng_ seperti kau!" Jemari lentik _namja_ cantik itu mengarah tepat ke dada Yesung.

Yesung melempar pandangan pada Jongjin yang memandang mereka berdua ketakutan.

"_Gwaenchanhayo, Chagi. Uljima, arra_?"

Heechul mendengus. "Bahkan kau berani memanggilnya _Chagi,_ eoh?"

Yesung memandang langsung pada mata Heechul. Membuat _onyx_ segelap malam itu membentur pada _hazel_ yang bersinar cemerlang.

"Ini kehidupan pribadiku, _Hyung_. Kau tak berhak ikut campur," tutur Yesung menusuk.

"Aku berhak, kalau kau sudah terlalu menyimpang seperti ini. Kalian sedarah, kau lupa?" desis Heechul. Amarahnya masih berkobar, bukan, itu bukan amarah kecemburuan, itu tak lebih dari sekedar amarah ketika merasa dikhianati.

Tentu saja, kali ini dalam konteks rasa percaya.

"_H-hyung_, _jebal._ Aku tidak mau _Umma_ tahu. _Jebal_, jangan bertengkar begini…" Jongjin berbisik dengan suara bergetar, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi _kissmark _yang Yesung buat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Yesung memandangnya nanar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyentakkan tubuh Heechul menjauh.

"Kalau Heenim-_hyung_ sudah selesai, tolong segera pergi dari sini…"

Heechul merapihkan rambutnya, lalu memasang senyum terbaik, namun lebih terkesan licik.

"Aku bukan orang yang akan dengan mudah membeberkan semuanya, Sungie. Tapi, kalau kalian masih saja melanjutkan hubungan ini, aku tidak akan segan langsung melaporkan semuanya pada _Umma _dan _Appa_kalian. _Arrasseo_?"

Detik berikutnya, hanya suara langkah Heechul yang terdengar menjauh.

.

.

Yesung mengangkat kepalanya dari _persembunyian_ ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap isakan lirih Jongjin.

Wajah Yesung berubah panik melihat bahu _dongsaeng─namjachingu─_nya bergetar hebat.

"_Chagiya, uljima… Waeyo_?" Jemari Yesung menyentuh dagu Jongjin, menariknya pelan agar wajah keduanya saling berhadapan.

Jongjin menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan isakan keras yang siap meledak. Pipi dan hidungnya memerah, sementara matanya terpejam, berusaha menghalau butiran kristal cair yang terus melesak keluar.

"Ku-kurasa, Heechul-_hyung_ benar. Kita salah, _Hyung_. Tidak seharusnya kita begini…" ujarnya di antara isakan yang tertahan.

Yesung terdiam, ia hanya mampu mengusap air mata yang telah menganak sungai di pipi _chubby_ _namja_ yang dicintainya itu tanpa bisa membalas satupun penuturan Jongjin.

Jujur saja, ingin rasanya ia berteriak keras, ingin ia menyangkal semua kata-kata Jongjin bahwa mereka tidak salah. Tapi Yesung tidak bisa, karena ini semua memang salah.

Cinta antara saudara sedarah seperti ini benar-benar salah. Yesung tahu itu.

Tapi bukankah ada pepatah, cinta itu tak pandang bulu?

Saat panah Cupid menyatukan hati kedua _namja_ yang lahir dari rahim yang sama ini, tak ada yang bisa mencegahnya kecuali dengan kesadaran mereka sendiri.

Isakan Jongjin makin tak terbendung, mulai terdengar suara tertahan yang sejak tadi ia simpan.

Namun belum sempat isakan itu meledak, Yesung telah membungkam mulut Jongjin dalam ciuman hangatnya. Ia sama sekali tidak menuntut, hanya lumatan ringan yang benar-benar tulus Yesung keluarkan dari hati.

Tangis Jongjin makin keras─walau ia tak bersuara─seiring dengan bibirnya yang juga membalas lumatan Yesung dengan gemetar.

Yesung melepaskannya, membuat Jongjin tersengal perlahan dan membuka matanya.

_Onyx_ dari Kim muda membola, mencoba meyakinkan diri, ia mengangkat tangannya. Mengusap pipi Yesung yang kini juga sama, berlinang air mata.

"_Saranghae, Chagi. Jeongmal saranghae…_" Yesung mengecup lembut bibir Jongjin. Namun Jongjin tak membalas, bibirnya berubah dingin dan makin gemetar.

"_Na do… na do saranghae, Hyung. Jeongmal…_"

Kedua _namja_ Kim ini tahu, di balik kata penuh cinta itu, tersimpan makna lain. Perpisahan.

.

.

Heechul menghampiri sosok Yesung yang melamun di dekat jendela. _Apartement_ lantai 11 hari ini penuh dengan member Super Junior dan beberapa _dongsaeng/noona/hyung _mereka yang berkumpul, jadi tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari kalau sosok _Appa _bagi Kkoming itu menyendiri di sudut.

Tepukan di bahunya membuat Yesung menoleh, lalu melemparkan secuil senyum tipis pada sang _Hyung_.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung di sana?" tanya Heechul pelan. Walau ia sudah tahu apa jawabannya, rasanya tak ada yang salah kalau ia menanyakan hal begini.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau bodoh, _Hyung_. Baru seminggu berlalu, aku tidak akan bisa duduk di antara mereka…" Yesung berbisik.

Heechul menoleh ke belakang, melihat _dongsaeng _kesayang _namja_ berpredikat_ art of voice_ itu yang kini dirangkul mesra oleh Sungjin─_namdongsaeng_ Sungmin.

"Mereka… apa saling mencintai?"

"Kalau aku dan Jongjin yang saling mencintai saja tak boleh bersatu, bukankah tak penting lagi ia mencintainya atau tidak? Lagipula, Jongjin terlihat tak keberatan…" Yesung berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Heechul menuju dapur.

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya yang terasa gemetar. Jemarinya menyilang. Dalam hati ia mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau ia tidak salah, keputusannya untuk memisahkan kedua Kim sedarah itu sudah benar.

Tanpa Yesung, Heechul atau siapapun sadari, sosok Kim Jongjin memandangi punggung Kim Jongwoon dengan gurat luka yang mendalam.

.

.

"…_saranghae."_

.

.

─**final.**

* * *

><p><strong>an:**

Kkk~ Pendek sekali, _ne_? #kicked

Fic incest pertama Cloud yang special diminta coretpaksacoret sama _my awesome Oppa, _**FanboyRaka**.

Dan sekaligus percobaan angst… bagaimana? Kkk~

Pada akhirnya, ini jatuhnya bukan YeJin, tapi jadi 2Jin… Haha… #headdesk

Cloud bingung mau pakai chara siapa yang cocok sebagai orang yang memperingatkan hubungan mereka.. tapi pada akhirnya, pilihan jatuh pada Heenim cantik kita.. Mian, kalau dia jadi OOC… -.-

Oke, **FanboyRaka-**_oppa… _Giliranmu yang jangan timpuk awesome imotou-mu ini karena menciptakan fanfic abal-abal model begini… Hhahaha… Kutunggu 2Jin dan YeJin-mu, _ne_?

* * *

><p>Yosh! Mind to review?<p>

* * *

><p>Jeongmal Gomawo…. :D<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloud1124<strong>


End file.
